DIGIMON FA
by hanayie the great
Summary: DANIA HANYALAH PRAMUGARI BIASA YANG MEMPUNYAI KUASA LUAR BIASA,BERSAMA AGUMON MEREKA HARUS MENGALAHKAN KEJAHATAN YANG MENGANCAM DUNIA DIGITAL..
1. Chapter 1

Battle of great Digimon Vs Awan Dania (Part 1)

"Kau gila ke? Skull greymon yang hebat tu pun tumbang kat tangan perempuan tu lagi kan pulak kita yang level biasa nie,jangan cari pasal la Rise greymon" Gaomon menggeleng kepalanya

"Hebat sangat ke perempuan tu atau Skull greymon dah tak kuat macam dulu"

" Kalau dah nama Awan Dania tu semua mega digimon takut dengar nama tu apatah lagi yang burst digimon,kau cari nahas kalau nak lawan dengan Awan Dania"

"Ah,aku mesti tebus maruah kaum greymon,silap besar kalau dia boleh kalahkan aku"

"Jangan berlagak la Rise Greymon,aku nasihatkan kau lupakan aje cadangan nak bertarung dengan Dania tu" Satu suara memecah kesunyian

"Omnimon!"

"Aku dah dengar perbualan kau tadi tapi sebagai ketua satria diraja ku nasihatkan kau melupakan aje hasrat kau tu

"Kau pun macam Gaomon ,pengecut" Rise greymon terus terbang meninggalkan mereka

(Sementara itu )

"Tak sangka sejak pertarungan kita dulu bos semakin hebat" Skull greymon memuji Dania yang tersenyum

"Saya tak lah sehebat mana,Cuma mungkin berkat latihan dengan kesatria diraja buat saya bertambah kuat"

"Tapi bos,sedangkan Dukemon tu pun boleh K.O dengan siku maut bos"

"Kamu nie Skull greymon,lebih pulak ye"

"Dah nama pun anak murid Awan Dania yang hebat hahahahaha"

Dania cuma tersengih mendengarkan kata-kata Skull greymon itu...

"HOI DANIA! KELUAR KAU PENGECUT,AKU NAK BUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGAN KAU,PEREMPUAN TAK GUNA" Teriak keluar bersama Skull Greymon melihat Risegreymon

"Biar saya lawan dia bos,beraninya dia pangil bos tak guna" Skullgreymon bersuara namun dihalang Dania

"Kamu tepi,ini antara dia dan saya" Dania tersenyum lalu menghadap Rise Greymon

"Ah,inilah dia Dania ye,tak lah sehebat mana pun"

"Awak nak apa sebenarnya?"

"Saya nak mencabar awak berlawan,saya dan awak sampai salah seorang dari kita kalah atau mana?" Risegreymon mencabar

Dania tersenyum "Baiklah,saya terima cabaran awak tu"


	2. THE FIGHT N RESPECT

BATTLE OF GREAT DIGIMON VS AWAN DANIA (PART 2)

"Marilah!" Keduanya menghalakan penumbuk tepat mengenai lawan masing-masing lalu keduanya terjatuh

"Wow,kuasa keduanya sangat kuat...Tak pernah terlihat kuasa sehebat nie" Gaomon terlopong

"Bos!" Skull greymon cuba mendapatkan namun terhenti dgn isyarat dari Dania

"Skull jangan campur,saya masih belum kalah lagi" Dania berdiri,ternyata dia masih mampu tersenyum...Rize greymon mengetap giginya

"Kau hebat juga ya,tapi senyuman tu takan kekal lama...Trident revolver..."Sinaran tiga bebola cahaya itu meluncur laju ke arah Dania,namun dengan tenang dia meluru ke arah cahaya itu lalu menumbuknya dan cahaya itu berkecai

"Hah! Tak mungkin " Rize greymon seakan tidak percaya

"Di belakang kamu lah" Lalu satu tumbukan deras mengenai gigi Rize greymon dan menyebabkan tiga batang gigi Rize greymon patah.

"Tak ada orang atau digimon yang pernah patahkan gigi Rizegreymon...Ini kali pertama"Gaomon seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dania dengan tenang mendarat

"Grrr...memalukan...Siap kau Dania. Rising Destroyer"Kali ini lebih banyak bebola cahaya ditujukan pada Dania malah lebih besar dan menakutkan tapi Dania tetap tenang sahaja

"Blaze Dania kick!" Dania memusingkan badannya lalu dia membuat sepakan yang sangat kuat dan kesemua bebola cahaya itu dipantulkan semula kearah Rizegreymon

"Apa!" Rizegreymon terkejut lalu bebola itu mengenainya namun sekali lagi dia terkejut Dania berada tepat dihadapan bebola itu

"Bahaya bos!"Skullgreymon menjerit tetapi dia tahu Dania tidak akan apa-apa

"Fury Knocker!"Dania menghalakan siku mautnya yang digelar fury knocker kearah bebola yang deras itu lalu...

Kesemuanya terlopong...Dania tetap tersenyum dan pakaianya tidak kotor sedikitpun

"Tapi kenapa awak selamatkan saya?"Rizegreymon bertanya

"Berlawan perlu adil,saya nak awak perlu bertenaga dan tanpa kecederaan"Dania tersenyum

"Awak memang hebat,saya akui,dan kali ini saya akan berlawan bersungguh-sungguh" Rizegreymon mengukir senyuman

"Mari lah"


	3. PARTNERS

BATTLE OF GREAT DIGIMON VS AWAN DANIA (PART 3)

"Mari kita sambung perlawanan nie"Rizegreymon mulai serius melihat keazaman Rizegreymon itu

"Kali nie saya juga bersungguh,kita mulakan" Dania terus meluru ke arah Rizegreymon dengan keazaman tinggi

"Hoaaaa..."Rizegreymon dan Dania bertembung di udara dan penumbuk keduanya bersatu menghasilkan satu kekuatan yang x terjangka oleh semua digimon yang berada di situ

"Huh,siapa yg bakal memenangi perlawanan ini?" Omnimon nyata kagum

"Trident Revolver" Rizegreymon menembak bertalu-talu ke arah Dania namun dielak dengan gaya bersahaja oleh Dania malahan sempat memberi senyuman tanda mencabar

"Fury Knocker! "Jurus maut Dania tepat mengenai perut Rizegreymon lalu...Rizegreymon bagaikan hendak pitam terkena Fury Knocker itu

"Uhhhhh"Rize greymon memegang perutnya menahan kesakitan

"Saya tahu bukan setakat itu kekuatan kamu,Tunjukan pada saya Rizegreymon!"Dania menjerit pada Rizegreymon

"Betul tu Dania,Saya ingin mendapat penghormatan dari awak Dania yang hebat " Rizegreymon disaluti aura digimon yang bersemangat

"Rizegreymon buat yang terbaik!"Dania mengangkat ibujarinya...

"Rising Destroyer!" Rizegreymon menembak namun...

"Transendic sword"Omnimon meluru dan menepis serangan tergamam

"Kenapa masuk campur" Dania agak marah

"Tak perlu lawan sampai begitu sekali,kamu berdua memang pasangan yang hebat..malah kamu berdua adalah penyelamat yang hebat kalau digandingkan

"Hurmmm..." Rizegreymon betukar kepada wujud asalnya iaitu Agumon

"Nah ambil ini"Omnimon melemparkan alat seperti sebuah telefon bimbit

"Apa nie?" Dania bertanya

"Inilah Digivice IC,kamu berdua adalah partner sekarang

"Huh?"Belum sempat Dania berkata apa-apa,terdengar kekecohan

"Pergi Dania,Agumon semuanya terletak pada kamu" Dania tersenyum lalu mengambil digivice itu

"Mari Agumon" dan keduanya berlari...


End file.
